


Did You Like the Cookies?

by essenceofotome



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cookies, Creampie, Creampie Cleanup, F/M, Mild praising, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, aphrodisiac, seated cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: Aella is baking some sweets with a mysterious tincture that she got from Solomon that turns out to be a potent aphrodisiac. Beel is attracted to the kitchen by the intoxicating aroma and samples the baked goods. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Did You Like the Cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

Aella wiped a bead of sweat from her brow with the rumpled sleeve of her forearm. The kitchen filled with the sweet scent of baked goods and she patted her hands against the red apron she had put on over her dress to keep the flour from ruining her clothes. The apron itself had strawberries and bunnies decorating the chest and trim, with white ribbons adorned with red polka dots. She had borrowed a few tinctures from Solomon and decided she would experiment in the kitchen with them. She couldn’t resist the small pink bottle with the heart dropper, and once she realized the thick liquid inside had a sweet aroma she decided she would bake some cookies as a trial run.

The tantalizing smell lured in a familiar redhead, and the young woman turned to greet the rather large demon. She reasoned he must have recently finished a workout, since his tightened muscles were glimmering with a thin layer of sweat, shown off by his hooded tank top. He drank from an opaque bottle, and she assumed it was water but it may well have been an after workout protein beverage. “Something smells good,” he beamed at her, his smile like a ray of sunlight in this dark realm.

“Oh, hi Beel! I’m baking some cookies with a secret ingredient~ I don’t actually know what it is, but it tasted sweet when I sampled some of the batter.” She gestured to the oven beside her before walking back to the sink to finish cleaning up the dishes she dirtied. She didn’t hear him walk up behind her, and when she heard his voice so close to her ear she nearly dropped the bowl she was washing. “Is there any batter left?” he asked, leaning over her shoulder to peer into the sink but his shoulders fell when he realized she had already soaked the remaining dishes.

“N-no,” she felt bad when she saw the sulking man. It tugged at her heartstrings and she had to stop herself from hugging the man and cradling his head against her bosom in comfort. “The cookies are almost done though, so if you want to wait around for a few minutes I’ll let you have the first taste!” She winked at him, half saluting with a soapy spoon in her hand. His frown quickly dissolved into another beaming smile and he nodded, bringing his hands to his chest in an almost fidgety manner. He looked excited at the prospect of getting to try her cooking and she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips in return.

In the meantime, he opened the fridge to grab a snack to hold him over, digging around until he got his hands on a cup of custard. He hummed happily to himself, grabbing a dry spoon from the drawer before digging in. Aella listened to the soft humming from the man behind her while she finished washing dishes, becoming mildly unnerved when she heard a crunching noise behind her when she could have sworn he had grabbed a custard. ‘ _Custards aren’t…crunchy…right?’_ she thought to herself, feeling her body turn before she even had a chance to process her movement, only to be relieved when she saw he had taken a handful of what appeared to be pretzels, but they were coated with a black tarry substance.

She let out a small chuckle and turned back to the task at hand, wiping her hands on a small kitchen towel right before the timer on the stove beeped to signal it was time to take the cookies out of the oven. She turned on the oven light and opened the door just a peek to check on them before fully removing them from the oven, on the off chance they weren’t quite done yet. They had a beautiful golden brown color on the edges, but the middle was still soft and gooey. Once they set they would be a perfect texture. She put them on the stove to cool and turned off the oven and light before setting up the cooling rack on the countertop near the stove.

Beel was right behind her once again, peering over her shoulder, watching her move each cookie intently, waiting for the green light with bated breath. Aella had to stifle her laughter at how adorably the demon was eyeing each cookie. He pressed his chest close against her back, unaware he was getting in her personal space, as he became fixated on the last cookie on the tray. “Hehe, don’t worry, I’m not going back on my word. You can have it, but be careful, it’s still hot!” she went to hand it to him but his large hand was already reaching for it before she had the chance to.

He was surprisingly fast, but she supposed it was to be expected for a demon. He brought the treat to his mouth, and bit into the sweet greedily, humming softly again once the taste hit his tongue. He reached over and grabbed three more off the cooling rack, closing his eyes while he basked in the sweetness. A light flush passed over his cheeks as he chewed and when he opened his eyes they were starting to glaze over. He pulled at his tank top a little, trying to air it out against his skin, which was starting to feel hot.

Aella turned around, watching him fidget with his shirt and smiling at the blush on his cheeks. “Is it good? Do you like it?” she grinned, reaching up to wipe a crumb from the corner of his mouth. When her finger brushed against his lower lip, his pupils widened, a hazy pink clouding over his purple orbs. “Aella?” he grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving her hand away from his lips. Something wasn’t quite right, and his feelings were starting to well inside of him, rising to flood levels. He took a steadying breath, steeling his gaze as he peered into her eyes directly. “Where did you get the special ingredient from?”

The raven haired woman startled when Beel grabbed her wrist, taking note of the subtle changes in the demon’s demeanor. “Solomon let me borrow some potions and tinctures and he said that they could go into food, so I—“ her words halted in her throat as a pink tongue darted out to lick the crumb she had swiped from his lip before his lips wrapped around the digit, causing her to shiver. “Beel? Are you feeling ok?”

His eyes slipped shut as he worked his tongue over her slender finger, using his teeth to gently nip her flesh before pulling back, the blush on his face deepening. He averted his gaze to the side, shifting uncomfortably once he let her wrist go. “I feel hot,” he started, tugging at his shirt again, the sheen of sweat on his biceps becoming more apparent. “and **_hungry_**.”

His gaze was back on Aella once more, and he bit his lip, utilizing his best self-control. Aella frowned, reaching back up to cup the man’s cheek with both hands, feeling just how hot his skin had become. “Don’t.” his words sounded desperate, almost scared. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He was biting his lip with more intensity, and it looked as though he was at his last shred of restraint.

“It’s ok,” she said quietly, letting her hands slide down his cheeks to rest more comfortably around his neck. “Beel, if you want to, it’s ok to touch me. I mean, it’s my fault anyway that you’re feeling—“

“So damn **_hungry_** ,” he growled the last word, his voice lowering in octave as his body transformed in front of her. His teeth became sharp and his wings sprouted from his back, he couldn’t hold back any longer, especially not after she gave her consent. He lifted her into his arms, setting her down onto the counter. “B-Beel?? Not here in the, ah, in the kitchen!!”

He was tugging at her tights, pushing the dress and apron she wore up her thighs. His eyes drank in her skin and he visibly shuddered, leaning down and pressing his claws into the soft flesh of her thighs. “Can’t wait,” he murmured, using his teeth to tear at her underwear, pushing the shredded garment to the side before delving his tongue into his next meal. _Her._

“Beel!” she gripped his shoulders, steadying herself on the countertop as she looked frantically around the kitchen. It was risky doing something like this out in the open, especially in a house full of demons with extra keen senses. She didn’t want anybody to walk in on them, and that very thought kept her from being able to relax. “Please, let’s take this somewhere private, ok? I’ll clean up here real quick and—“

The demon grunted, grabbing her by her thighs and hooking her legs around his neck, cradling her ass in his large hands. His mouth was still latched to her core, savoring her taste on his tongue. She grabbed onto his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other as he walked out of the kitchen, holding her in such a lewd position. ‘ _Oh this is so much worse. It feels **amazing** , but oh god what if someone sees!!’_ she was lost in her own head, frantically pulling at the red hair beneath her hand, but it only seemed to spur the demon on, since he picked up the pace of his mouth.

Aella was flushed, feeling overwhelmed at the sensation of being carried and eaten out at the same time. She never imagined she would wind up in this position from baking cookies, but there was never a dull moment in Devildom. She bit back a moan as he started to lead them toward his bedroom. “Ah, Beel, mmh, don’t you..nn..think we should go to—ah—my room? It’s closer and…nmmm, Belphie might be naaahh ---pping”

The redhead didn’t respond, just changed his path and started walking toward Aella’s bedroom instead. His claws were kneading into the soft flesh of her ass, creating a rhythm between his hands and his mouth. It wasn’t long before they arrived in her room, since he started to use his wings to propel them forward instead of trying to focus on keeping his steps balanced. Once inside, he finally set her down on her bed, panting lightly as he removed the shirt from his body. His muscles rippled under the movement, and the look he gave her set her loins aflame.

She was the one biting her lip now as his hands moved to undo his belt. He locked eyes with her while he undid the button on his pants, unzipping the garment and disrobing painfully slow for her liking. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat when he freed **_himself_** from the confines of his jeans, and she wondered for a moment just how he was hiding an erection that size in his jeans.

“Aella,” he murmured, crawling over her frame on the bed, the heat in his eyes growing with lust as he eyed her. “Take this off, it’s in the way.” His hands were tugging at the apron, tossing it over the bed before he tried to do the same with her dress. She stopped his hands, afraid he might tear the garment and she gave him a coy smile, wiggling her hips as she slowly brought the garment over her head, her breasts bouncing in her bra as she peeled away the fabric. Beel was watching her every moment, waiting for her to unhook her bra before he latched onto a breast with fervor, sucking and biting at her pert nipple, making the woman keen and writhe beneath him. “Aah, ow,” she breathed, earning a sheepish look from the man currently trying to devour her breast.

“Sorry. I’ll make it feel better,” his voice was husky with arousal. He flattened his tongue over the abused nipple, lapping at the reddened flesh whilst looking deep into Aella’s eyes. She thought she perished and went to heaven, but then she reminded herself that he was a demon and this was in fact basically hell. _If this is hell, then I’m going to keep on sinning._

Beel reached down, using his claws to finish ripping off the panties that acted as a barrier to what he really wanted in that moment. He sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting the woman into his lap with ease, letting her straddle his waist with her soft thighs. He shifted his hips up, brushing his strained erection against her now sopping wet core, his chest heaving with every breath. His hands wrapped around her waist, eyes flicking down to watch his arousal rub against hers before he made eye contact again.

“Can I?” he asked, still apprehensive whether or not she wanted him to take things all the way. Aella smiled warmly at the man, steadying herself by wrapping her arms around his neck like she had done in the kitchen. “Take me Beel~”

A low growl left his throat, and that was the only warning that Aella was given before he was burying himself in her wet heat, gasping at the sheer _size_ of him stretching her walls. He moved slowly, staying true to his word about not wanting to hurt her. Her nails were digging into the back of his shoulders, and he smirked a little, enjoying the feeling. “Is it good? Do you like it?” he teased, repeating what she had asked him when he ate her cookies.

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, and she shuddered against him, her breasts squishing up against his chest as she leaned into him, brushing her lips against the crook of his neck. “Yes, yes I love it,” she admitted against his neck, working her way up to nibble at his earlobe. His grip tightened and his breath hitched, she could feel him twitch inside of her and she realized she found a sensitive spot. She grinned against his ear and bit down again, gently, but firm and he snapped his hips forward as a warning, causing her to let go with a moan.

“I’m already so worked up already, I don’t want to hurt you,” he groaned, rolling his hips gently against hers grabbing the back of her head to guide her lips to his. She could taste herself on his lips, mixed with the tantalizing sweetness of the cookies. She sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as they deepened the intimate action. She felt absolutely stuffed, how that he was fully sheathed inside of her. He distracted her with kisses and used his nails to gently scratch her head, petting her hair in the process.

“Mmn, you’re doing so well,” he praised her, gently rocking her on his cock, deepening yet another kiss with his tongue. It was a slow and sensual kiss, unhurried despite the obvious reaction he had gotten from the tainted baked goods. “You know, you don’t have to hold back..” she started to say, a moan replacing her next statement as he snapped his hips against her body, keenly aware of how it made her breasts bounce against him.

“Aella…” he frowned a little, a worried expression painting over his handsome features. She decided to show him with her actions instead of her words, and leaned forward, taking his earlobe between her teeth and rolling her hips against his, raking her nails over his strong shoulders. The tug she gave to one of his horns was his undoing. He growled, grabbing onto her hips firmly and before she could even think she was on her back, pressed into the mattress as he began to ravish her body, thrusting deeply into her.

She couldn’t speak, the air was nearly knocked out of her, but she continued to moan breathily, wrapping her legs around his waist as he drove into her, her hands grabbing onto his muscular arms to ground herself. “Aahn~”

“I want to fill you up, Aella. I want you to beg me to pour my seed into you. Come on, say it,” he leaned close to her ear as he spoke, his words slightly strained from his exertion, but only because he was still holding himself back from tearing his human in two. “B-Beel! Gah, I—I want you to come in me, please, I want you inside of me. So, so so deep inside of me, please, jesus fuck…” she started to ramble as she begged him to release inside of her.

He grabbed onto her legs, pressing them up toward her head as he changed the angle to a _much_ deeper position, driving himself into her. She felt fuller than she had ever felt in her life, practically drooling at the sheer ecstasy she was experiencing. There was a dull sting with every thrust, but it turned to heat in her belly, and even though she knew she would have trouble walking later, she was fully enjoying herself in the moment.

His fingers found her folds, stroking and tugging at her lower lips while he took her, sliding a finger over her clit in teasing motions. She threw her head back, her vision starting to become hazy as the familiar tsunami built inside of her. Beel’s focus was impeccable, driving his hips into her at just the right angle to make her see stars, and her body soon contracted around him, her orgasm washing over her in waves as he let himself release inside of her in tandem. “Hmm, good girl,” he praised her, rutting his hips a few more times as she continued to milk him through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Her head hit the pillows behind them and she gasped for air, whining as Beel slid out of her, his absence leaving her feeling suddenly empty. He chuckled and settled himself between her thighs again, cleaning up their shared mess with his tongue, lapping at her languidly as she jolted here and there at the over-stimulation after receiving such an intense orgasm.

He nuzzled his face into her inner thigh licking and sucking the flesh there for a few moments, enjoying the softness of her body. “Beel…” she said his name softly, petting his soft red hair as he looked up at her with his now clear gaze. He smiled sheepishly again, moving his body up her body to kiss her again, gently moving his lips against hers. “I guess you really liked those cookies, huh?” she laughed, finding the situations slightly humorous now that things had calmed down and they had both been able to enjoy themselves.

His grin widened and he gave a small laugh in return, “Can I eat the rest?” he asked, something mischievous hiding under the surface of that statement. “You should try some too this time.” She flushed again, a sudden wave of heat washing over her at his statement, paired with the look in his eyes. She giggled, and shook her head. “Maybe. We should probably go clean up just in case. It’s not a good idea to leave those things around.” She heard his stomach let out a growl and decided it was best to take another trip to the kitchen regardless. Now that one **_hunger_** was taken care of, it was time to fill another one.

She wanted to cuddle the man for a little while longer but she was genuinely worried that someone else might take of the tainted sweets back to their room or eat one in the kitchen. She grabbed her bra and pulled her dress back over her head, not bothering with her tights or underwear. Beel pulled his underwear and pants back on but didn’t bother with his shirt, feeling too hot and sticky to put it back on at the moment. He walked close to Aella on their way back into the kitchen, his hand roaming around her waist.

Once they returned to the scene of the crime, some of the color drained out of Aella’s face when she realized a few of the cookies were missing, but most of them seemed to be where she had left them. She looked over to Beel who seemed to have taken notice, but didn’t seem to care as he picked them up and put them in a bag. She was surprised that he didn’t scarf them down immediately but he gave her a sly look and smiled, “These are a special snack. I want to share them with you. In your room.”

The missing cookies were forgotten at that statement, and she gave a bashful smile back, tucking her hair back behind her ears with a coy giggle. “Ok. Let’s grab some food and head back there. I didn’t get to cuddle you, and we could watch something together.”

Beel beamed at the prospect, smiling happily as he started to grab an armful of food from the fridge to take back to the room, pulling her closer to stack a few extra items in her arms to carry as well. He hummed to himself again as he finished up his choices and started munching on a snack as they started off back toward her room to relax together for the afternoon.


End file.
